111215 - Working Together
05:32 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling galvinizedGlobalization GG at 17:32 -- 05:32 AT: hello milo! 05:33 GG: And H E L L O to you, Ms. Irquen! 05:33 AT: hows the frog hunting going? 05:35 GG: At the rate we're collecting them it won't be long before I need to contact Kyle about expanding my home to make room! 05:36 GG: Or perhaps building an aquarium from scratch... Who knows what we can do with this system, no? 05:38 AT: i would think you can only build structures 05:38 AT: and then you have to put what you need in there yourself 05:40 GG: I haven't played around with it yet but that does stand to reason. I'll have to do a lot by hand but if I can at least build the structure itself into the marsh I can work with what nature's given me. 05:42 GG: Truthfully. I'd rather N O T take these creatures from their homes. I don't enjoy enclosing animals to A N Y degree unless its necessary: even my pets have fairly free reign, with a few exceptions for their safety. 05:44 AT: as far as im aware breeding the frog is the most important part of the game 05:44 AT: at least thats what vigil implied 05:44 AT: have you 2nd prototyped your sprite? 05:46 GG: Almost. 05:47 GG: I'm in the process of sifting through my collection of conquerors' memorabillia to find one representative of history's most compassionate one. They'll be joining Lorey so, nothing but the best for him! 05:48 AT: i would get on that, we need the information your sprite can give 05:48 AT: i havent contacted merrow but im assuming yours would kno the most about the frog and its purpose 05:51 GG: You haven't contacted Merrow? 05:53 AT: not recently kno ive been a little... busy 06:00 GG: Understandable. The trials we've been subject to outside of the game's scope have left little time for the game itself... 06:00 AT: yes but i dont think ive mentioned this but even in the game were on a bit of a time limit 06:03 GG: I enjoy a good handicap as much as the next person but this is a L I T T L E much, even for me! 06:03 GG: What E L S E are we dealing with? 06:04 AT: we cant let skaia be destroyed 06:04 AT: it is the key to winning the game and the forces on derse are set on destroying it 06:04 AT: and prospit forces are destined to fail to defend it 06:04 AT: the final boss is the black king as far as i can gather 06:07 GG: Then Prospit is buying us time until we're strong enough to take on an army T H E Y couldn't 06:07 GG: Or it's commander, at least. 06:11 AT: yes it is 06:11 AT: and to do that, as much as everyone has harped on this we need to start being a team 06:11 GG: ((brb)) 06:12 AT: ((kk) 06:22 -- galvinizedGlobalization GG is now an idle chum! -- 06:26 GG: ((back!) 06:26 AT: ((weba)) 06:34 GG: Trust that you don't need to convince me of T H A T Empress. Judging by my own group and yours I'd surmise we've been divided into somewhere between 4 and 6 teams, and I think tightening the bonds of those individual teams is our B E S T means of tightening the bonds between our group on the whole. 06:57 AT: yes thats what im leaning toward 06:57 AT: we need to share information between teams and make sure everyone knows the twinks are to be avoided other than libby 07:05 GG: I mean to contact Heliux soon. Two heads A R E better than one: perhaps together we could divine more regarding as this power of Space we share. 07:05 GG: Three might be better but all things considered. I've got second thoughts about contacting Vigil. 07:05 AT: were on his land right now yes, and well 07:05 AT: yes please avoid vigil 07:06 AT: if i have to make it an official order i will not like anyone would listen 07:06 AT: id probably get yelled at actually 07:12 GG: A deft touch W O U L D likely serve us better in this matter. I can't imagine we would recieve T O O much resistance to the idea of keeping to our own means, in light of the danger they represent. 07:13 GG: Leadership doesn't always require an edict and a show of power. Sometimes it's just a matter of guiding to others toward a path they might have already been halfway to. 07:14 AT: thats tru 07:14 GG: Then when orders are necessary, the grist of good will earned eases them along. 07:14 AT: on alternia it was all about the power so 07:15 GG: Well. That empire spanned P L A N E T S so, I have to assume they were doing S O M E T H I N G right. 07:15 GG: Right? 07:19 AT: tyranny is something yes iron fist 07:19 AT: there was no disobeying or you were removed 07:26 GG: Cold, but efficient. 07:27 GG: The level of success it achieved is impressive. But I would still rather not go down such a path... 07:28 GG: What do you think about it all? That empire, the means, all of it? 07:29 AT: mmm well 07:29 AT: depends on when you talked to me 07:29 AT: a fwe sweeps ago i wouldve thought it was the best system 07:30 AT: tho culling was and is dumb and re education works 07:30 AT: theres no reason to lose a labor force 07:30 AT: right now i dont kno 07:30 AT: im still learning but i dont think 07:30 AT: i want to have an empire like that anymore 07:34 GG: I've studied the exploits of countless conquerors through history both real and fictional, and one thing I've learned is there are many paths to power. 07:35 GG: Before Earth's destruction I wanted to rule it someday. But I didn't want to blindly follow in anyone's footsteps. I wanted to do it in a way A L L my own. Something humane, that would bring everyone together. 07:36 GG: I don't know what you're going to do and I'm not sure what I will, either. But we've got at least some time until the game ends and we have to decide what comes next. 07:40 AT: that is in fact true but i can promise fuchsias dont take to sharing power well 07:40 AT: it is rather something in our blood i think 07:44 GG: That D O E S seem like the sort of thing that might drive a campaign for galactic conquest. It's not necessarily a bad thing, power spread too thinly can hold nothing together. 07:44 GG: The buck has to stop S O M E W H E R E . 07:45 AT: thats why you delegate to those loyal 07:45 AT: tho this entire twink situation 07:46 AT: has made me think of how easily the adults on alternia wouldve snapped me up 07:52 GG: There isn't much that can be done for that now. They're dead, and W E ' R E alive, so the last laugh is ours, in a way. 07:54 AT: yea true 07:54 GG: If there's O N E silver lining to this game it's that it cleared out the old and assured. The people who built such a system up and died with it... I can't have much sympathy for anyone stuck in their ways and unwilling to change. 07:57 AT: mmmm thats true 07:58 AT: will have to revisit old plans 08:04 GG: The silver linings may be all we have for now. But we're only just getting started. 08:09 GG: For now, the game. We'll make sure everyone knows the danger the Twinks, Libby aside, represent and S T R O N G L Y urge them to refrain from communications. And it won't be long until I've prototyped something and can explore my land in E A R N E S T. 08:10 GG: I'll let you know when I have something conclusive. 08:11 AT: good 08:11 AT: and listen to advice 08:11 AT: lorrea is good with advice and we havent been listening to her 08:11 AT: we need to start setting up an inner network 08:11 AT: for communcation and all that fun jazz 08:23 GG: Did you have something in mind beyond the chat client? 08:26 AT: picking a person for set communications 08:26 AT: ive talked to serios about it 10:11 GG: One person in charge of relaying the significant occurences of their team? 10:11 AT: yes 10:12 AT: im thinking abou having it rotate so its never on the person whos working on their land 10:12 AT: they need to be focusing on that 10:16 GG: That's probably for the best. 10:17 AT: yes 10:20 GG: It won't be long until we start exploring my land in earnest. And as you've talked to Mr. Calier about the matter he may be the best candidate starting out. Either he or Lila, she's eager to get started and may be the best for reviewing our exploits. 10:20 AT: lila is the seer of time if im rememebring correctly 10:21 AT: im hoping she can help to steer us correctly 10:23 GG: I've got faith in it. 10:23 AT: mmm well i suppose that was all? 10:25 GG: For now it seems so. 10:26 AT: ill troll you later then see you milo! good luck 10:26 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling galvinizedGlobalization GG at 22:26 -- Category:Milo Category:Aaisha